Like mother like daughter,bringing it
by NeShA-wHiTe
Summary: Logan raising Alex, about to marry a single mother with a daughter, but what happens when max is back and wants Verconica gone and Alex wants Ashley gone and Logan just wants the love of his ife but which one?
1. Default Chapter

Like mother like daughter, bringing it

chapter 1

Seattle 2023

Sector 9

----------------------

"Dad? Where are you? Are you in the bathroom? No hiding outside remember!" asked the little two year old girl as she walked around the apartment with a water gun in her hand. Then from behind her a man snuck up and squirted her and she screamed. "Dad!!!" then giggled "You cheated!."

"Me?? I never cheat"

She gave him a serious look "You cheated when we played cards, when we played hide and seek, chess and remember when we played..."

"OK OK I get it so i helped myself win a little" he smiled at her and fluttered his eyelashes. She just gave him the serious look.

He sighed and just starred at her. "Dad! Your doing it again" she said and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry honey you just looks so much like" she finished the sentence "like my mommy. I know I know"

His mood suddenly changed from happy to sad. "I think it's about your bedtime honey"

"Dad it's only 10pm. Please can i stay up with you??" she pouted her lip

"Don't give me that" he sighed "fine another 30 minutes then bed"

"Okie dokie "she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then there was a knock on the door

He went to see who it was at the door. "Oh hey Veronica"

"Sorry Logan honey i forgot my key" she gave him a kiss on the lips and the little girl screwed up her face." Yuck!" but said it so that they didn't hear.

Another little girl holding Veronicas hand asked "do i get one daddy??" her gave a slight smile and said "Oh how could i forget sorry Ashley" and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Logan looked around the apartment in search for the other little girl "Alex honey?? Mommy and Ashley are home."

All they heard in reply was "She's not my mommy and never will be!!" then the door slammed closed. Logan went to go and check on Alex but Veronica grabbed his arm and said "Logan honey I think I should talk to her you know girl to girl I've had the same problem with Ashley for the last 5 years of her life until know so i know what I'm doing. Ok?"

"Ok"he simply replied

Veronica opened the bedroom door and there sitting on the floor was Alex she closed the door behind her. She grabbed Alex's arm and turned her to face her "Now understand this Alex your father and I are getting married no matter what you do or say because he loves me and nothing and I mean nothing should change that! Do you understand Alex and when we get married the first thing I will do as Mrs Cale is send you little butt to the other side of the world to a boarding school where your daddy will forget that you even exist "she tightened her grip on Alex's arm and she whined "Your hurting me" Veronica grinned at her "I will do so much more if you screw this up for me and Ashley. Understand?" she whined again "Yes"

Veronica let go of her arm "I'm glad we understand each other "and she shut the door.

Alex climbed into her bed and started crying.

During the night

-------------------------

Alex got up out of her bed and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She opened the fridge but there wasn't any more milk. Then she heard something from the lounge. "Whose there?" she said into the darkroom with a pan in her hand. There was no reply but she knew there was someone there.

The figure moved so fast across the room it was as fast as a cat. Alex ran to turn the light on to see who the intruder was. She gasped and smiled as big as she could and ran over to the intruder.

Logan came running out from his room. "Alex what are you doing?"

"I thought there was an intruder and there was and I caught her." She said pointing

Logan saw the intruder and smiled. "Welcome back. We missed you…………………"

To be continued……….

Wonder if you know who the intruder is.Tell me if you like it so far so i can see if i should continue this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Like mother like daughter, bringing it

Chapter 2

Seattle 2023

During the night

-

Logan walked over to the intruder "We were wondering if you were going to come to back" he said and picked up Tommy, Alex's cat. Tommy just purred at Logan and he handed Tommy to Alex.

"You and Tommy need to go to bed and I'll see you two in the morning ok." he gave her a kiss on her forehead and they went back to there rooms.

Alex walked into her room and felt a breeze." I didn't leave the window open" she felt someone's presence in the room.

"Hello" she walked backwards away from the window. She walked into something; she froze and turned around to see what it was she bumped into. It was a mans figure, she looked into his eyes they looked so cold.

The stranger just looked at Alex with a confused look "Maxie"

Alex looked at the man closer, he was sweating and his breathing was heavy. He grabbed his hair and groaned. "What's wrong"

He slid down the wall. Alex put her little hand on his forearm. Then he groaned louder the pain became greater he got up and jumped back out the window but not before Alex saw the tattoo on the back of his neck.

Alex recognized the tattoo she saw it in a photo she had taken before her dad stopped eyes only. She searched threw her draws and found the photo along with another of a women with long black hair. She steered at the photos and noticed on the corner of one of the photos there was a number and a name.

She giggled "Tommy why didn't I see that before"

Tommy gave purred at her. She heard footsteps and quickly jumped into her bed and went to sleep.

Next Morning

-

"Tommy go away" she said pushing him off the bed.

She checked her spongebob square pants clock it said 5 am. Then she remembered about the phone number she found. No one was up they were all still asleep as she snuck into the lounge, got the phone and hid under the desk. Alex dialed the number.

"Hello?" It was a female's voice. "Who is this?"

There was another voice in the background "What's up Tinga?"

Even though Alex was little she recognized the voice. "Mummy!"

Max heard the voice scream but just stood there looking at Tinga. Tinga put the phone to her ear.

Alex was crying "Mummy please come back please! I'll be good I won't be naughty please come back!"

Still she stood there as a tear came to her eye. Then she heard a voice in the background. "Alex what are you crying for! Give me that and go back to bed now don't make me tell you again!" Then the phone went dead.

2 hours later Tinga's Place

-

Tinga looked at Max "Go"

"Tinga you know I can't"

She smiled at Max "She needs you baby sister and no one should keep you from her not even them. So what I'm gonna do is help a sister out."

Max smiled "Thanks sis"

"No problem. I know how hard it is." She gave Max a hug.

20 minutes later

-

"Let's go baby sister"

Max was searching for something "Yeah in just a minute"

Tinga heard something hit the ground "What are you doing?"

Max shoved something in her bag "Nothing "

"Lets go then" They got in the car and headed back to Seattle.

Whitewood Academy

-

Max checked her watch "It's 1.30pm. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes. My contact said Whitewood Academy."

"Okay let's do this." Max got ready.

"Don't worry so much"

5 mins later

-

"Alexandra Cale could you please come to the office." Alex walked into the office, the office lady came up to her. "Ah your aunt is here to pick you up"

She had a confused look on her face "My aunt?"

A lady with blonde short hair walked up to her "Hello Alex" she said with a big smile on her face.

Alex knew whoshe was. "Hello aunty..."

To be continued...

AN: sorry its so short but gotta save the good stuff well hopefully its good

rr plz i think guests can reveiw dont know


End file.
